


Hold on tight

by parkersrealm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, MJ Needs a Hug, OOC Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), petermj rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersrealm/pseuds/parkersrealm
Summary: peter has gone patrolling almost every single day this week and it's starting to get to mj that tomorrow is never promised when you're dating spider-man.





	Hold on tight

it's 11:36pm on a saturday and peter was still not back from patrolling. he went out hours ago with the promise to be back soon.

mj is starting to panic and can't help but assume the worst. this is it. this is exactly what she's always been afraid of it. 

her thoughts get interrupted by someone almost crashing into her window.  
she lets out a relieved sigh as she recognizes that someone to be peter. she immediately runs up to the window to open it and peter wastes no time climbing in.

once he's in, mj is starting to let everything sink in.  
peter is here. he's alive.  
and he's late.

as peter tries to kiss mj she can't help but move away.  
he looks at her with confusion and she starts avoiding his eyes.

"mj? are you okay"

this was new. he didn't know what he did to deserve her giving him the cold shoulder but he sure knew that he didn't like it one bit.  
it's been a long day and he just wants to cuddle his girlfriend and fall asleep watching a movie.

with every passing minute mj seems to get more tense and peter can't help but get frustrated.

"mj, please look at me" he pleads.  
no reply.  
he tries taking a step towards her but that turns out to be the wrong move as she lifts up her hand, holding him back.  
"please just..leave it peter"

but peter wasn't having it. there's no way he's leaving her like this. there's something about the way she said it that was so out of character for her. she almost sounded vulnerable.

he slowly goes to take her hand into his own and takes another step forward.  
this time she didn't stop him, but she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"peter, don't do this"

he caresses her hand with his thumb.

"do what? mj..baby please look at me"

the familiar pet name seems to do something to her as she lets herself be pulled into his arms and wraps hers around his middle.  
it's quiet for a few seconds and just as peter was about to say something, he heard sniffling.

is she...crying? he's never seen her cry. ever. mj wouldn't let herself be that vulnerable around him. it used to upset him that she felt like she couldn't share her feelings with him but he's learned to accept that mj deals with things in her own way. it doesn't mean she doesn't trust him. if she ever felt like talking about her feelings, she knows peter's there for her. they've established that a while ago.

so, hearing her sound so sad and broken he swore to do whatever is in his power to prevent her from ever feeling like this again. especially if it's because of him.

he lets go of her in order to get a proper look at her and it turns out mj was in fact crying. about him. it broke his heart.

"hey, it's alright. i'm okay. i'm right here with you. not even a bruise."  
he wiped the tears of her face and gave her a small smile. one he hoped would reassure her that he was, in fact, totally fine. 

she stared at him for what felt like a minute before laying her hand flat over his chest, right above his heart. almost as if she couldn't believe he was actually here.  
he put his hand over hers and smiled again.

"see? i'm fine. i swear i'm not hurt. now, do you want to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

she just closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting herself be held by peter. 

"it's stupid"

peter just wraps his arms tighter around her.

"if it upsets you this much, it's not stupid. i just wanna be there for you, mj. talk to me"

she let's out a small sigh. not because she was annoyed, but because she knew she couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

she pulled away from the hug to caress his cheek.

"i have had a fair share of nightmares this week and i guess it's all getting to me. we were at my place watching a movie but not too far in, duty called. you had to go out spider-manning. we both didn't think much about it because it's routine, right? we didn't kiss goodbye. all i said before you webbed off the building was 'later loser'. i didn't think about it, peter."

she swallowed hard and peter had a feeling he knew where this was going. he takes the hand she had placed on his cheek and kisses her knuckles. he looks at her with encouragement so she keeps talking.

"hours went by and you didn't come back. i tried to call you but you weren't picking up. i didn't know what to do so i was left sitting there for the rest of the day waiting for you to come back, but you never did. i turned on the tv in hopes of finding any useful information on what happened and they said you had died, peter. they said you were gone. it felt so real. i felt like i was dying. it hurt so bad. i didn't say goodbye. i didn't get to tell you that i love you. i didn't kiss you when you said you had to leave. i didn't get to say goodbye, peter."

by the time she finishes her rant, there's new tears streaming down her face. he stares at her with wide eyes and pulls her into another bone crushing hug.  
he closes his eyes and tries to focus. he had no idea mj had such strong feelings about him going on patrol. he should've noticed. he should've said something.  
peter held her for a few minutes until her crying pretty much stopped. once again, he takes a step back to look at her beautiful face and leans in to kiss her. there was no heat behind that kiss. it wasn't aggressive or hungry. it was barely more than a peck. it was reminder that they're both here. together. peter keeps giving her little pecks until he can feel the corner of her mouth form a small smile.

"i'm so sorry, mj. i'm sorry i didn't notice you were feeling like this. i should've taken into consideration how hard it must be for you. but we're okay. i'm okay. you're not losing me. i love you. so much."

peter leans his forehead against hers and she lets out a stuttering breath

"i know. and this isn't your fault. i knew what i was getting into when we started dating and you know i'm proud of what you do. it's just that, sometimes, the thought of you not coming back to me creeps to the back of mind and it's the worst pain imaginable."

he leans down to press another kiss to her lips. this time a bit more forceful yet still innocent.

"i get it. i have these thoughts too. maybe we both need to get better at communicating our feelings about all of this. you're the one thing i cannot live without and the thought of leaving you rips me apart. as long as i have a say in it, i'm always gonna come back to you"

mj smiles and lightly hits his shoulder.

"stop being so cheesy, loser"

peter just laughs and put his arms around her waist.

"well, you kinda started this. i'm trying to be romantic here"

mj drags him to the bed and help him lay down so she can lay her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. logically speaking, she knows peter is okay. that doesn't stop her from worrying though. she's done hiding this part of herself. she knows she doesn't have to anymore.

"i guess i did"

and with that she closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep. peter is going to be there when she wakes up. she's got nothing to worry about. for now.


End file.
